Plan StrawberryLemonjade
by dreamfightdo
Summary: This is why locking people in a room is a good idea...kind of. Bade oneshot. Rated for language.


**So, I totally got this idea from P.S. I Love You and the Notebook. I don't really know what happened. I kind of just sat down in front of the computer and started typing! Anyway, read and review? I have no idea if you'll enjoy this, but I did….kind of.**

"Cat would you let us out already?" Jade called through the door of Sikowitz's room which Cat had conveniently managed to lock while only Beck and Jade were left in the room.

Of the entire group, Cat was most likely the most bothered by the break up. She had been the one Jade had broken down to. Cat watched her cry pain filled tears over Beck and slice pictures to shreds when she was done crying. Beck had been no better. He pretend to be just fine and great but the minute Cat brought up Jade Beck's eyes became just lifeless and it looked like he wanted to cry, but just wouldn't for the sake of his pride.

"Not until Beck cries." Cat called back.

"What?" Jade wondered under her breathe turning to face Beck himself who was just sitting in a chair reading a script.

"You know she's not going to let us out of here anytime soon, right?" Jade asked studying him carefully.

"She'll let us out eventually." Beck muttered not looking up from his script.

Jade just rolled her eyes and slumped farther down into the chair. She just kept watching his every move. So stiff and hard like how he acted. It was a bit annoying, really. She did love him and she did care about him, but she hated how strict and straight he was. He never let loose. She let out a short and sharp sigh causing Beck to finally look up from the script.

"What?" He questioned.

"I just don't really enjoy being locked in a room with my ex-boyfriend. " She shrugged.

"Why does it bug you so much?" Beck asked closing the script for the first time since the door had been locked.

Jade let out a dry laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Enlighten me because I'm totally serious." He says kicking his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"You don't think I was the tiniest bit upset about the break up?" She asked completely baffled.

"You just seemed mad. I thought you were over it." Beck replied with a shrug.

Jade just glared at him for a minute. How could he just be over it? Sure, it had been a while, but he always said he loved her. How could anyone get over someone they loved that fast? After spending God knows how long, she broke the silence.

"You didn't love me." It wasn't a question or even a depressed little attention seeking thought. She said it as a hard, cold fact.

The words hit Beck one by one. Each syllable, a piece of glass digging into him, cutting into him just enough to wound him. To make wound him.

"That is not true." He fought back sitting so he was facing her.

"Well, then why didn't you open the door?" Jade pries raising her pierced eyebrow.

"You're really going to go there?" Beck questioned with an eye roll.

"Yes, I am. Now answer the question." Jade replied waiting for him to remind her why she hated him all over again. Possibly a new one. Anything would do, just something to dull the haunting pain.

"Because I was a scared, stupid, little idiot that was just tired of everything I thought I wouldn't miss." Beck told her.

Jade wanted to wear a triumphant smirk and know that she could hate Beck for being a jerk and feel nothing because he didn't get. She was hoping she could just pretend he was an awful person that wouldn't matter years from now. But she couldn't. She couldn't because he just had to be so perfect and know his flaws and feel bad that he hurt her. It wasn't supposed to work that way. He's not following her plan.

"Then why didn't you say this to me before?" She asks after a full minute of dead silence that was slowly flooding the room.

"I don't know, Jade. I just couldn't. It's not what guys like me do." He replied. That earned a deathly glare from Jade.

"You son of a bitch." She breathes out. "You don't want to get back with me because it'll hurt your pride?"

"Why does everything always get turned around on me? It's not _all_ my fault, Jade." Beck argues.

"Because everything _is_ your fault! You're the flirt, you're the one who doesn't listen, you're the whole damn reason this relationship even started." She shouted.

"Well you're a pain in the ass 99% of the time! It's not like you're perfect."

"I never said I was perfect. I know I'm a pain in the ass! Beck, we fight! That's what happens. We fight about stupid things and we want to kill each other." Jade said completely aggravated.

"Don't you get tired of fighting with me on everything? Why can't you just agree with me?" beck asks leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Because that isn't _me._ That isn't _us._ We don't have that fairy tale relationship, we're different. I can tell you I hate you and never want to see you again and go back to kissing you the very next day because I love you." Jade explains running a hand through her hair. "But obviously it's not mutual."

"I do love you. I guess it means nothing that I've said it so many times, but I do." Beck replies searching her eyes for even a sparkle of forgiveness.

"Well what do you want me to say Beck? That I'll take you back and we'll have it be just like the old days? If that's what you want then you can just go back to moving in on Vega, because that's not-" Jade was sharply cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against hers.

"You were being a pain in the ass again." Beck said into her ear after he broke the kiss. It sent a chill down her spine hearing Beck's voice ring in her ear like old times.

"What I want you to do," he continued," is tell me how much you hate me and never want to see me again. I want you to throw angry meaningless punches at me so I can grab you and kiss you so hard that anyone watching will think it's the fourth of July from the sparks. I want to be able to be the one to tell you how much I love you. You're right. I'm an arrogant son of a bitch that probably doesn't deserve you. But I don't care, because I love you and I just want to be with you. Even in your pain-in-the-ass kind of moments."

"Yes." Was all Jade said.

"Yes to what?" Beck asked.

"Yes I'll take you back you idiot." Jade tells him pulling him in for a kiss.

Just as the couple starts to kiss, Cat opens the door. "Have you guys made up yet? I'm-" Cat stopped when she saw the couple in a mess of limbs on one chair completely absorbed in each other. Cat giggled softly before slipping out of the classroom to leave the couple to their business.

Looks like plan strawberry-lemonjade worked after all.


End file.
